


Resetting

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Reset, M/M, before Owen gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of my Torchwood Series 2 Missing Moments series <br/>set during Reset<br/>Ianto confronts Jack about asking Martha for the damn unit cap. <br/>Jack/Ianto fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resetting

“A red cap, are you serious?”

Ianto was pulling on his suit trousers as he climbed out of bed, Jack was still laying back comfortably, the sheet pulled down to his waist. Ianto tried not to get distracted.

“Why on earth would you think that’s a good idea? And why would you tell Martha?”

Ianto’s shirt was screwed up in a ball on the floor, he gingerly picked it up and put it on, scowling. Jack shrugged and sat up, leaning on an elbow.

“Well you know… introduce a bit of role play, spice things up…” Ianto scoffed. “If it helps at all she wasn’t supposed to tell you I had asked her that.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and buckled his belt.

“No it does not help.”

They fell into silence as Ianto continued to ignore Jack’s smug face and unapologetic attitude. He couldn’t find his pants…

Jack shifted.

“Well look, it’s still early. Let’s pause you being mad at me for a minute and go get dinner, I’m starving.”

Ianto found his pants behind the small chair in the corner of the room, he raised an eyebrow at them and shoved them in his pocket, not particularly caring he was going commando. He turned to Jack and offered his best diffusing smile.

“Fine, lets grab dinner, then back to mine. I’m sick of sleeping on that bloody bench you call a bed. It’s barely big enough for one man, let alone two fully grown ones.”

Jack chuckled and stood up.

“Whatever you say Tiger-pants. Let’s grab food, my treat?”

“Well I’m not paying.”

Jack smacked his arse and moved past him, into the small adjoining bathroom.

“I’m showering first though, feel free to join.”

Ianto thought about it for a second, shrugged, and took his shirt back off.


End file.
